Stargate SG1: Call of the Prophets (Updated)
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After defeating The Ori, Information about a new threat are revealed to Dr. Daniel Jackson about a long forgotten enemy which could one day destroy The Ancients themselves. On Off Story.


Stargate SG-1

Call of the Prophets

Upon returning to his human form for the second time, Daniel Jackson had the distinctive impression that rest of '_The Ancients_' where holding back more information then he could have imagined and as time went on he begun to realise that some of the information concerned a deadly offshoot of Ascended beings known as '_The Ori_'. Together with the Tau'ri, the newly formed '_Jaffa Nation_' and several allies that Earth had picked up over the many years, they finally defeated '_The Ori_' only too be replaced by the all powerful Adria '_The Orici_'. An ascended being born to a human mother and SG-1's own team member Vala Mal Doran. Together with the assistance of an ancient device known as '_The Ark of Truth_' and an ascended Ancient Morgan Le Fay, Adria and her growing army where finally defeated.

After returning to Earth a startling revelation ran threw Daniel's mind as word of another all-powerful group of Ascended beings began to emerge. Forced into another dimension by the Ancients themselves and finally imprisoned by a group of Ancients who followed them as prison guards, they awaited their release while their guards began too influence a primitive humanoid race on a nearby planet, teaching them, guiding them in wait for the time when those who had been cast out would finally retake the gateway between the two dimensions and one day, destroy the Ancients themselves.

As the images raced through his minds of thousands of years of struggle, he grabbed his head in pain and collapsed on the floor as blood trickled from his nose, ears and mouth. The sound of a voice yelling his name and footsteps running towards him was the last thing he heard before darkness claimed him.  
>In the infirmary of Stargate Command, the Doctors and medical technicians moved around him as they attempted to stabilise his body while in his mind the images began to slow until finally he was surrounded white light while a soothing voice called out too him.<p>

"Do not be afraid… you are safe Doctor Daniel Jackson"

"Where are you? Show yourselves…" He demanded.

The calm and soothing voice continued as he looked around in some vain attempt at finding an exit.

"Many times we have attempted to make contact with your side of the great divide, and many times we failed. But now we finally made contact… with you"

"Contact? Who are you?" He called out.

"We are of Bajor… You are of Bajor"

"Bajor? What the hell is Bajor?" Jackson called out.

"Since you have defeated those known to you as Ori, you now face a new threat. Once released from the Fire-Caves, the Pagh Wraith will burn through the Celestial Temple, if we fail to stop them they will enter your Dimension… first they will burn across you reality like a wild fire then they will destroy the Ancients… you must warn them Doctor Daniel Jackson, you _MUST _warn them"

Confusion ran through his mind as a figure appeared before him, it was the image of his long since dead wife Sha're, anger swelled with in him as he stepped around her as his footsteps appeared to echo into oblivion.

"_STOP THIS!_" He Screamed

"Perhaps this image of your wife Sha're will help you understand"

"Understand what?" Jackson yelled with anger.

"Observe…"

Once again images of the past, present and possible future of this reality and his own ran through his mind. While he struggled too keep up with the images, his own experiences with both SG-1 and the Ancients helped him in some way make sense of what he saw. Images of powerful battles between giant opposing space fleets, death and destruction and finally, the possible future that awaited his own reality. As the images stopped in his mind, he looked at the vision of his wife and took a deep breath.

"Is this a certain future? Or a possible one?"

"Un-clear. You must now leave, go warn the Ancients… for '_The One_' has arrived and we must prepare for his arrival. We must prepare for his future to be laid out as we have designed"

"The One? Who is it?" He asked.

"He is called… Benjamin Sisko, like you he is a human male but of our own design. His future must play out as you have seen it Doctor Daniel Jackson" She said with a soothing voice.

"Poor Bastard!"

The bright light faded to a single point as the voices of those around him slowly came into focus and Colonel Mitchell leaned over him with a concerned look on his face.

"Jackson?" Mitchell called out.

"Mitchell, What happened?" Replied Jackson with confusion.

"You passed out in your office… you missed happy hour. Are you okay?"

Confusion rang through his mind before the memories of what he had seen and heard quickly came flooding back until finally he sat up and looked around as the SGC Doctors once again checked over his vital signs.

"No Mitchell, We're in a lot of trouble!" He said with a look of fear in his eyes.

Story By:

GW Ryan


End file.
